


Grease Monkey Surprise

by queenhomeslice



Series: Grease Monkey Girlfriends [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cindy Aurum is soft for fat girls, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/F, Hammerhead (Final Fantasy XV), Lesbian Relationship, Winter, fat reader, naked jumpsuit, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Cindy indulges one of her girlfriend's kinks.
Relationships: Cindy Aurum/Reader
Series: Grease Monkey Girlfriends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720312
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Grease Monkey Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> ______
> 
> Discord writing sprint! I wrote this in 15 minutes. Enjoy.

Winter comes a little late in Hammerhead, the first few snowflakes holding off their descent until the first week of December; not just after the Thanksgiving holiday, as was the case last year. Cindy’s notorious yellow jacket and denim shorts are saved for spring and summer months only—in the fall and winter, she’s much more practical, even though she’s proud of her body and always willing to show it off. She’s never been the shy type. But cold is cold, and Cindy admits defeat to Shiva eventually, changing from the booty shorts and bra to a much warmer canvas jumpsuit, with warm socks and flatter boots. It’s during these months that Cid is inside, mostly, due to his age—the cold isn’t conducive to sitting outside of the garage and shooting the shit when you’re on the other side of 60. So it’s Cindy and her girlfriend left to run things on their own. 

It’s nearing their three-year anniversary—the petite blonde can barely believe that so much time has passed since __________ came waltzing into her life with bad breaks and a smile that swept her off of her feet. And Cindy, well. She’s a little devious on her own, and she _loves_ flirting with her girlfriend, just to see the other woman flustered. She’s so in love, and she always wants to be the prefect present for __________ to unwrap. 

“Hey, Cindy, how are we on motor oil?” ____________ says, coming out of the tiny office where their computer and desk are tucked away, always ready to send a bulk order to the auto supply stores scattered around Lucis. 

Cindy slides out from under the car she’s currently working on, the owners having a nice date at Taaka’s diner. She stands and wipes her hands on her jumpsuit, smiling as her cute chubby lovers comes into view, all stone-faced and serious business. It’s perfectly endearing, and the cutest thing that Cindy has ever seen. She peers out of the garage—the outpost is otherwise deserted, and she smirks, the gears turning in her head already. 

“I think we’re fine for today and tomorrow, sugar,” Cindy drawls, swaying her hips as she approaches her love. “But you could order more. With rush shippin’, it’ll be here day after next. Lotta folks needing oil changes this time of year.” 

“Yeah, I was thinking that,” ____________ says, coming up to Cindy and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. “Okay, I’ll go order more. I’ll do another shipment the day the first one gets here, so that we’re well stocked up.” 

“Look 'atcha, Miss Logistics,” Cindy chuckles. “C’mon, I’ll follow ya in the office. Could use a few minutes. That rust bucket is a doozy. It’s a miracle she’s still on the road.” 

The two women enter the office; Cindy smirks to herself and shuts the door behind her, locking it. As soon as her girlfriend is seated in the chair, Cindy puts her hands on the black leather and spins it, straddling __________’s thick thighs. 

_____________’s hands immediately fly to Cindy’s thin waist, and she gazes up at the petite blonde, blushing. “Uh. Baby. _Here_?” 

“It’s our anniversary comin’ up,” Cindy coos. “Thought I’d give ya a little preview.” She reaches to her collar and begins to unzip the thick blue canvas. 

_____________ watches with unbridled lust as Cindy’s pale, creamy skin is revealed underneath the jumpsuit—with no bra, undershirt, or panties. It’s something out of her wildest fantasies. “Holy gods,” she breathes. 

Cindy just laughs and leans in for a kiss. 


End file.
